Try it again?
by Nathalie8
Summary: Just a Willicia fanfic !


"Thank you.", Peter whispered. "For?" "Doing this." "I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side" "Yeah...but you know... that was before …" he breathed hardly in "everything happened." "I know.", she answered and then she looked straight in the camera, with a faked smile on her lips.

At night, she lay in her bed, Covered in her sheets, feeling like she was going to choke.

"What am I doing?", she asked herself a hundred times. She hasn't found an answer as she finally fell asleep.

The next morning. Her alarm woke her up and she's never felt so defeated before. She made breakfest. And as she saw the smiles on Zach's and Grace's face, she knew it was worth it. It was worth it, that she broke up with Will and supported Peter again. The only thing that matters was the happiness of her kids. She didn't want that her kids felt like Owen and her as their parents get a divorce. She loved Peter so much. Maybe she could do it again. Maybe she could learn to love him again. Maybe she could really forgive him. Deep inside she always know she couldn't.

Will didn't even look at her anymore. And when he did, it ,there was weird look on his face.

A look that nearly screamed : "How could you?"

A few days later she saw him with a woman. She felt jealous and she knew she has no right to feel that way. She tried to turn away but as she saw his smile she couldn't. All she could think, that he was over her. But what did she expect? That he will mourn after her ? God, he is Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor.

"What're you doing ?" "What am I.. doing?" "Yes. Why are you supporting him?" "It's none of your business Kalinda. And you have no right to judge me. You slept with him!" Kalinda turned away without saying another word. Alicia apologized a few hours later, 2 beers in her hand. "How can I know that you won't blame me forever?" "You can't, Kalinda. You just...can't.", she whispered.

Another night, they were sitting in a bar, drinking tequila. „"Will cares about you, Alicia. You may not see it, don't wanna hear it or don't be ready for it. But he does." "My children deserve a great childhood." "They aren't kids anymore." Alicia sighed. "You once said that life changes. But we can change it back. We can do whatever we want. Do you really think that?" "Do you really wanna change it back?"

"Will, do you have a minute?" "Is it about work?" "No." "Then no." As he saw tears in her eyes he just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. But he was her boss, she was his employee, she was married and he has a girlfriend. Nothing has changed. After all, nothing has changed.

One week later, they were discussing a case. Will was rereading his notes, as she said : "We are not together." "I know that.", he said furious. "I mean, Peter and I..-" "You don't have to tell me anything Alicia.", he interrupted her. "It is nothing between us anymore." And with that, he stood up and Alicia's was heartbroken.

She tested Grace orally, a few days later. "It's complicated?" "C'est compliqué.", Grace answered,

but Alicia didn't even hear her answer. She remembered the time as she said that three words to Will.

-Flashback-

"So.. you don't want me to meet them?", Will asked her, as he pinned her against his wall. „It's not necessary.", she breathed." "Ummh.."he murmered "I think it is." Without answering, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He listened to her breath and smiled softly at her, as he felt her fingers brushing against his skin. Leaning in, she kissed his neck as she pulled the shirt over his shoulders. Impatiently. He kissed between her breasts and then ran his tongue up to her neck. "God, Will.", she moaned quietly, as she felt their heated bodies press together. He continued kissing her neck

"Why don't you want me to meet them?", he murmered into her neck. "It's complicated.", she whispered. She reached for the snap on his jeans and undid it. She lifted her head, kissed his chin and neck, breathing hard."Come on. Bedroom. Now.", he breathed out. ...

-Flashback end-

"Mom? It's right, isn't it?" „"What? Right? What?", she stammered. "C'est compliqué?" "Yes, sure. It is! Good Grace!", she answered, blushing.

A few weeks later, she heard that Will and this "bitch with blond hair" ( like Kalinda once said as Alicia was a bit drunk and cried about Will ) broke up.

"So, it's your chance.", Kalinda said. "Excuse me?" "Talk to him." Alicia bited her lips and looked down. Lost in her thoughts.

One evening, Zach and Grace came to Alicia. "Mom, we need to talk to you." "Sure, what's wrong?", Alicia asked worried. "You don't look good.. I mean...you look sad. Are you okay?" „"Yes sure sweetie. I am ...", she stopped a moment. "...okay. When you two are okay, then I am okay. Okay?", she forced a smile. "A lot of Okay's. Don't you think so?", Zach asked. Alicia just laughed bitter."It's because of Will, isn't it?", Grace asked quietly. "What do you mean?" "You have feelings for him, right?" "It doesn't matter. I want you two to be happy.", Alicia said and looked down. "What does this have to do with us? Nothing! We want you to be happy. And if you are happy with him, then it's okay for us. Right Grace?" "Yes... he will never be our dad. But if you do have feelings for him and he has the same for you.. then you two shouldn't be apart, you know?" Alicia was crying at this point and all she could say was : "Oh my god, have you two grown up. You are the best kids.", she whispers as she hugged them.

"Will, I need a moment of your time." He looked at her and she knew he remembers the last time she said that to him. The second voicemail. He thought that she made the right decision with Peter? That's simply laughable. "What's up?" "It's not about work..." "It's not about any voicemail, isn't it?", he grinned. "No, it isn't.", she laughed, and then looked down, not knowing how to start, don't even knowing what to say. "How is... Peter?" She looked up and wrinkled her forehead. „"Ugh.. i think.. I think okay?", she stammered. "Does he live with you and the kids again?" "No. What? No. We are not together Will. I am just supporting him. But we are not really together." "Are you serious? I mean.. Diane said something about you buying your old house and I thought you and Peter …you know?" "Yes, i thought about buying the house, but i didn't want to live with him there... again." Will noded. "So... you wanted to talk about what?" "about...us?" "I like that word.", he said smiling. Alicia couldn't help smiling back. "And what is with "us"?" "I miss you Will." "Licia... I miss you too." "Do you think we could try it again? Second chance?" "I want nothing more.", he said honestly, "but I want it not like the last time. No more secrets... are you ready for something like that?" "I think I am." "Are you sure Licia?" "I wanna try it, Will." And then he hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder and all that she could think was that she needed him, she needed his arms around her. "Do you promise me something?", she whispered. "Everything." "No cheating,ok?" "I will show you that not everyone is going to break your heart. I will treat you like you have always deserved. I will never hurt you like Peter did, Licia. I promise." Will kissed her softly on the lips and she brought her hand to his face, touched his cheeks, brushing it with her fingers. "I know we can make this last.", Alicia said. "I love you", he whispered, so quietly, she hardly understand it. He said it more to himself than to her. Just wanted to say it, finally. She wanted to answer "I know.", but then she remembered the last time Peter said those three words to her and she answered "I know" back then. So she looked at Will, his boyfriend? She smiled because of that thought. Will, her Will! And so she said the truth, "I love you too."

I hope you enjoyed! English is not my native language. So... I wrote a long time. :D

So please review. I would love you forever. :)


End file.
